


Не дай упасть

by erlenwein



Series: Corsetverse [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corsetry, Established Relationship, M/M, Military Academy, Mirror Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlenwein/pseuds/erlenwein
Summary: Когда они жили в общей казарме, то прятались по душевым и раздевалкам.





	

— Тебе пора одеваться, уже почти семь. — Рой поворачивает голову, и Маэс фыркает.  
— У нас еще полно времени. — Он подходит к Рою со спины. Тот почти готов к выходу: осталось надеть рубашку и китель. Корсет в этом году полагается затягивать туже, и Маэс расстарался — Рой может дышать только потому, что у него и без корсета тонкая талия. Самому Маэсу далеко до готовности: пока на нем одни пижамные штаны, ничего больше, да и волосы растрепаны после сна; он снова проснулся в постели Роя, потому что ночью поленился уходить к себе. На бедрах потихоньку расцветают синяки от чужих пальцев — кое-кто совсем не умеет сдерживаться, — но Маэс его не винит: в конце концов, именно для этого Рой выбил им отдельную комнату.  
Он обнимает Роя, и тот прижимается спиной к его груди.  
— Собирайся, — Рой наклоняет голову, чтобы Маэсу удобнее было целовать его шею, — мы не успеем, если ты будешь отвлекаться. Тебе еще нужно побриться, и мне… Эй!  
Маэс смеется и трется носом о его щеку: он в восторге от гладкой кожи Роя. Тот, конечно, каждое утро старательно возит бритвой по лицу, воображая, что иначе он зарастет щетиной, но Маэс только смеется: они ровесники, но у Роя кожа нежнее, чем у девушки, и поцарапать его щетиной очень легко. Лишнее напоминание, чем именно они занимаются наедине. Рой и без того не забудет, конечно, но Маэсу хочется, чтобы он помнил всегда.  
— Мы всё успеем. — Маэс обнимает Роя за талию одной рукой, другой расстегивает форменные брюки. Они стоят прямо перед зеркалом, и Маэс видит, как его рука ныряет в чужие штаны. Ночью Маэс так же видел лицо Роя, пока тот вбивал его в матрас: для этого он и притащил в комнату зеркало.  
Рой морщится, но не возражает, позволяя отутюженным брюкам упасть вниз. Образцовый офицер, никаких нареканий, единственный выговор — за тот инцидент давным-давно… никто не возражал, когда Рой подал прошение переселить их из общей казармы в отдельную комнату; никто не возражает и сейчас, хоть они живут вдвоем в комнате на четверых — верхние кровати завалены книгами.  
Маэс снова целует его шею, спускается на ключицу, рукой ласкает член через белье.  
Игра определенно того стоит: Рой резко выдыхает — у него уже стоит, и Маэс улыбается ему в волосы, трется пахом о задницу. Рой охотно подается навстречу.  
К сожалению, на это у них нет времени, так что Маэс адаптирует план согласно ситуации: разворачивает Роя к себе, не давая ему запнуться о брюки, и опускается на колени. Рой прерывисто вздыхает: от этого звука сам Маэс возбуждается сильнее. Он трется щекой о чужой член — и только после этого наконец спускает белье.  
Рой уже слегка подрагивает от нетерпения, и Маэс целует его бедра, зарывается носом в темные волосы; Рой ругается сквозь зубы, и Маэс наконец заглатывает. Постепенно, никуда не торопясь, ласкает член языком, плотно обхватывает губами; Рой давится стоном и зажимает себе рот ладонью. Когда они жили в общей казарме, то прятались по душевым и раздевалкам, и Рою приходилось сдерживаться, не издавая ни звука. Как он выдержал, Маэс не понимает до сих пор. Сам он редко шумит в постели, но Рой лишь так и позволяет себе открыто выражать свои чувства: в остальное время он играет роль — у него их целый арсенал на все случаи жизни.  
С Маэсом Рой всегда настоящий, и это знание пьянит до одури.  
Он берет член Роя полностью, дразнит пальцами мошонку, и Рой всхлипывает. Их взгляды встречаются: Рой раскраснелся, а идеально уложенные волосы растрепались. Когда он убирает руку с лица, Маэс видит на ладони следы зубов. Ничего — перчатки все скроют.  
Он любит наблюдать за Роем во время секса: как тот приоткрывает рот и судорожно облизывается, как краснеет кожа от ласк, как соски твердеют от прикосновений. Маэс частенько оставляет засосы на внутренней стороне бедер — чтобы не увидели в раздевалке; он следит, чтобы на коже Роя всегда оставался его след. Рой делает то же самое — синяки и царапины ноют, напоминая о себе. Впрочем, Маэс свои отметины не прячет: никто и не подумает, что их оставил Рой, слишком уж охотно Маэс рассказывает всем вокруг о своих подружках.  
Маэс ласкает его, то выпуская, то беря глубже, и Рой старается удержаться на ногах — корсет не дает ему наклониться. Всхлипы становятся чаще, Рой жадно ловит воздух ртом; он уже близок к оргазму, и Маэс отстраняется. Рой облизывает пересохшие губы и тянет Маэса за волосы, но он отворачивается: хочется еще немного потянуть. Рой тянет настойчивее, и Маэс «сдается»: медленно проводит языком по члену, наслаждаясь вкусом, вдыхая терпкий запах, и плотно обхватывает головку губами. Рою этого мало: он толкается в рот Маэса, крепко удерживая его в одной позе, и Маэс едва не давится, едва не кончает сам — мало что возбуждает его сильнее, чем Рой, пользующийся своей властью.  
Он впивается ногтями в чужое бедро до красных отметин — полуместь, полублагодарность за синяки. Снова потянув его за волосы, Рой кончает, заполняя рот Маэса. Несколько секунд он стоит, подрагивая, а потом колени у него подгибаются, и Маэс едва успевает его поймать. Проглотив сперму и облизнувшись, Маэс легко целует Роя, и тот открывает глаза.  
— Голова закружилась, — слабо поясняет он, выпрямившись. Маэс едва сдерживает смешок. От этих корсетов определенно есть польза; жаль только, что вряд ли руководство ее планировало.  
Рой косится на него и легко стирает каплю спермы со щеки; Маэс ловит его пальцы губами. У него самого еще стоит, но Рой, разумеется, не обращает на это внимания: иногда он бывает удивительным эгоистом.  
— Одевайся, — снова повторяет Рой, — скоро придет Хитклифф. Ты обещал помочь ему с корсетом, помнишь?  
Маэс морщится.  
— Почему Хитклифф отказался жить с нами? Места хватает.  
Рой косится на член Маэса, отчетливо выпирающий из штанов. Невозможно не заметить.  
— Думаю, у него хватало на то причин. — Вздохнув, он застегивает свои брюки. Маэс ловит его руку и кладет к себе член — и в эту же секунду в дверь стучат.  
— Хитклифф, подожди минутку! — кричит Рой, затем поворачивается к Маэсу: — У нас нет времени. Я же говорил.  
— Ты ведь затянешь мне потом корсет? — Маэс все же меняет пижамные штаны на форменные.  
— Много чести. Хитклиффа попросишь. — Рой снова укладывает волосы; Маэс видит в зеркале, как по-прежнему горят его щеки.  
Ладно, в этот раз у них ничья. Но они еще посмотрят, кто выйдет победителем завтра.


End file.
